


The Interview

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen holds interviews for the position of arm candy and bedmate. Jared knows just what Jensen is really looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

A quick glance at the clock on the mantelpiece told Jensen that he still had an hour before the first of his guests would arrive, time enough to get changed and make sure that everything was set up according to his wishes. It wasn't that he wanted to impress the men he had invited, but each of them needed to know what his world was like right away and Jensen needed an escort that would fit in everywhere. That meant crystal glasses waiting to be filled with champagne and several big plates with different hors d'oeuvres were lined up in neat rows. He knew that some might be disappointed that he didn't present them with a five course dinner but anyone who was there for the free food clearly wasn't what Jensen was looking for.

With a last look around he made his way upstairs, stripping out of the suit he wore for work, hanging it over the back of a chair where he was sure his personal assistant would find it and make sure it got cleaned. After a moments hesitation and another glance at the time, Jensen decided he might as well clean himself up. It was only the first meeting with possible future escorts, but one could never be too prepared. He showered himself off, taking care to make sure he was clean all over and even going as far as pushing a finger inside to clean himself out before he turned the shower off and reached for a big, fluffy towel.

"Mr. Ackles?"

Jensen looked over at the intercom, wrapping the towel tightly around his waist before walking over and pressing the button.

"Yes, Genevieve?"

"I've lit the candles and the champagne buckets are prepared. Is there something else you want me to do before I leave?"

"I have a suit that needs cleaning, but you can take that tomorrow. I think that's all for today."

"Then I'll leave. Good luck tonight, Mr. Ackles."

He heard the intercom go silent and soon the sound of Genevieve's car reached him from outside. Jensen patted himself dry before putting on some moisturizer and a dab of aftershave before walking naked back into the bedroom and crossing the soft carpet over to his walkin closet. At first he had considered a full suit, but in the end he had opted for something a little bit more casual and the grey slacks he pulled on over his tight black boxer briefs fit perfectly over his ass and thighs. The shirt was a slightly lighter grey and he added a dark tie before pulling on a vest and checking himself in the mirror.

"This works," Jensen mumbled to himself, straightening his tie and putting on shiny black dress shoes before making his way downstairs.

 

He barely had time to pour himself a glass of champagne before the doorbell rang and Jensen put on some background music before he made his way to the door, glass still in hand.

It was time.

~*~

Jensen had to swallow back a yawn as he stood talking to yet another man trying to explain why he would be a good escort to Jensen, how he would be everything Jensen could want when out and everything he needed in the confines of the bedroom.

"NASCAR, really?" Jensen asking, taking another sip of champagne.

"It's awesome! But I mean, I'm not like a redneck or anything. I can do fancy dinners and I promise I won't embarrass you. I even went to a museum last year. I'm very cultural."

 

Jensen didn't even bother to be interested, instead he put his champagne down on the counter, ignoring the fact that it was half-full.

"I seem to be out of champagne. Excuse me."

He spun around only to almost crash into a broad chest and a big hand on his waist was the only thing that kept him from falling.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that really wasn't the best introduction, now was it?"

Jensen tilted his head back slightly and he looked into multi-colored eyes and a handsome face that was smiling down at him.

"Better than some," Jensen said with a small smirk and a glance back over his shoulder. "But please, feel free to wow me. Or at least tell me your name."

"I'm Jared. Jared Padalecki. And you are quite obviously Jensen."

Jared was hot, as were all the other men in the room, but unlike most of them his suit had a more casual cut and he looked relaxed in it. Jensen let himself look at Jared, taking in the way his muscles stretched the suit and Jensen thought he was easiest the best looking man in the room. But looks weren't everything.

"So you want to be my arm candy?" Jensen asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise when Jared quickly turned around and took two steps back, taking two champagne flutes from the table and handing one to Jensen with a smile.

"Yes, if that is the right word for it," Jared said, tipping his glass in a small salute before taking a sip. "I think we both know what you're looking for."

Jensen took a few sips of champagne, letting the sparking liquid slide down his throat and the taste of it fill his mouth.

"What is it I'm looking for, Jared?" he asked, finding himself amused for the first time of the evening.

"Someone to look pretty next to you on fundraisers and company dinners. Someone who won't embarrass you and I have a degree. No job, but a degree so I can at least talk a little bit. But most of all, I think you want someone to ride you hard and put you away wet."

Jensen felt his mouth go dry and eyes go wide and he didn't know exactly what he should say but before he could Jared took a step closer and grabbed Jensen's free hand, pushing it flat against his crotch and Jensen almost dropped his glass.

"Holy shit."

It was obvious that Jared wasn't even half hard, but his cock felt huge against Jensen's hand and Jensen could feel him grow even harder, bigger.

"This is what you're looking for," Jared said with a smirk. "I can be your pretty arm candy, but more importantly; I can fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

With his hands still rubbing over Jared's dick, Jensen looked around the room and when he looked back at Jared he knew who his choice was even as he traced the contours of Jared's cock.

"You know," Jensen said, unable to hold his smile back. "You're the first one that didn't try to suck up and sugarcoat things."

He pushed forward, pressing his lips against Jared's for the briefest second before he turned and called out.

"I thank you all for coming, but this interview dinner is finished, the position has been filled."

Several men protested, some of them stepping closer but Jared's size and muscles were enough to make them hesitate.

"Please, take some more food and another glass of champagne but I expect you all to be out of my home within one minute."

It took less than that and Jensen didn't care that he saw a few people snag unopened bottles before leaving, he was much too interested in popping the buttons of Jared's pants to get to that huge cock he felt pressed up against his hand. The second the door closed behind the other would-be suitors, Jensen wrapped his hand around Jared's cock and he couldn't hold back his own moan of want.

Jensen could admit to being a bit of a size queen, and looking down at Jared's huge cock in his hand he wanted to strip down and ask Jared to fuck him right then and there. From the way Jared looked at him, Jensen was pretty sure he didn't need to ask though and the next moment Jared tore Jensen's vest and shirt open, making buttons scatter across the floor.

"Being a CEO of Ackles Corp isn't easy, is it?" Jared asked, his hands moving from Jensen's waist and pushing vest and shirt from Jensen's shoulders. "You need to relax, and that's where I come in."

 

"Not only," Jensen managed to get out.

"No, gotta protect that public image. Gotta have a pretty thing on your arm, and I'll be that. But at home? I'll spread you out and fuck you stupid."

Before he had time to respond, Jensen found himself spun around and pushed down face-first on the table, hors d'ouvres pushed to the floor and Jared pressed up behind him. Jensen couldn't find it in himself to care about the food scattering across the floor, not when Jared pulled his clothes away and Jensen found himself naked with his slacks pooled around his ankles. He thought he should feel weird, being splayed out naked in front of a man he didn't know, but any thoughts like that were drowned out when Jared fell down to his knees behind Jensen and big hands spread his ass cheeks apart.

"What-"

Jensen couldn't' get more out before a warm tongue pressed against his asshole and he couldn't stop himself from crying out in surprise. Jared's tongue felt _good_ against his skin, wet heat that circled his rim and Jensen pushed back against it.

"Oh god."

 

With his tongue pushing inside Jensen's ass, it wasn't as if Jared could respond and Jensen didn't really want him to. All he could do was press back against the tongue working him open, feel the way Jared curled his tongue to stroke the inside of Jensen's rim before he pulled back and lapped over Jensen's hole. The touch alternated between soft strokes and deep pushes inside, making Jensen unable to guess what would happen next and he couldn't do more than moan around each press of tongue.

"Holy fuck you're good at that," Jensen managed to get out

"I think I'll fuck you now," Jared said, close enough that his breath was still hot against Jensen's ass. "I brought lube."

Jensen huffed out a surprised laugh at that, thinking he should be surprised by Jared's forwardness but it wasn't as if he could find it in himself to complain when the first slick finger pushed inside him. Jared wasted no time stretching Jensen open and the slight discomfort was drowned out by pleasure when Jared's fingers expertly found Jensen's prostate. One finger soon became two and then three, sliding in easy when Jared added even more lube.

When Jared pulled back, Jensen turned to look back over his shoulder he saw Jared stroke lube over his hard cock, smirking when he found Jensen watching.

"Ready?" Jared asked.

"So fucking ready."

The head of Jared's cock pushed against his asshole and Jensen was grateful that he had demanded clean bills of health from everyone invited to the interviews because he would have hated to not feel the heat of Jared as he slowly pushed forward. Jensen could feel his body open up, stretching wide at the cock filling him up and Jensen clenched his fingers into the tablecloth, letting out a deep moan.

"Damn, so tight. Haven't been properly fucked in quite some time, have you?"

It wasn't as if Jensen could protest. His last sexual encounters had been less than satisfactory but that didn't matter when Jared buried himself in Jensen's ass.

"So damn big. Move, you damn tease."

Jared laughed behind him, rocking his hips slightly before he pulled back and the next moment Jensen found himself being fucked harder than he ever had before. With each snap forward, Jensen's hard cock brushed against the tablecloth, too soft a touch to actually do much but Jensen didn't care, not when he was stretched so wide around Jared's cock that he was sure he would feel it for days.

Behind him, Jared shifted slightly and the next shove inside made Jensen cry out in pleasure and he tried to push himself back, wanting to feel more. Jared's hands moved over his back, stroking and finding every sensitive spot that made Jensen shiver with how good it felt.

"Do I get the position?" Jared asked ad Jensen thought he could hear the smile in Jared's voice.

"Maybe if you make me fucking come," Jensen groaned. "Fuck me like you really mean it."

Jared took a firm grip on Jensen's hips, pulling him down further on his cock and fucked him even harder, skin slamming against skin and the force of it made the abandoned champagne flutes clink together. Just when Jensen thought he couldn't take more, Jared leaned forward and reached down to wrap one hand around Jensen's dick. The added friction made Jensen whimper and it only took a few more thrusts before he came, wetting down the tablecloth and he could feel Jared's cock swell inside him for a moment before he came as well. Jensen thought he could feel each spurt of come filling him up, smoothing the way Jared's cock dragged against him and all he could do was groan in exhausted pleasure when Jared pulled free.

"Well?" Jared asked, sitting down on a chair next to Jensen with his cock still wet with lube and come.

"You're so fucking hired."

Jensen got up on wobbly legs and slid down on Jared's lap, their spent cocks pressing together and Jensen leaned down for a deep kiss. He was sure that Jared would be the perfect companion for him, both in and out of the bedroom.


End file.
